


Trapping the devil

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean manages to trap Lucifer in a devil's trap but when he gets loose the tables go in an all new direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapping the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Male on Male sex. Don't like. Don't read.

Dean did it! He’d trapped Lucifer in a ring of holy fire, now all he needed to do was get past the collapsed basement wall and he’d be golden. After promptly leaving Sam behind at the motel room for his own safety after hearing a lead from Bobby on where Lucifer was going to be Dean had hopped in his Impala to go after him. Dean did find Lucifer, he did manage to capture him but what he didn’t expect was for the roof to cave in from the basement of the old abandoned house they were standing in or rather under. Lucifer stood with his arms crossed as he watched Dean try to push the rocks out of the way knowing full well that wouldn’t do much good before shifting his gaze to the holy fire still around him only to spot a small crack in the floor caused by the cave in breaking the ring. Lucifer smirked as only his eyes trailed back up to Dean still trying to analyze a way out of the cave in only to turn around to see Lucifer standing in the same spot but the holy fire was gone! Dean’s heart raced in panic but much to his surprise Lucifer didn’t move, or speak only stood there watching him with curious eyes. 

“Well! Aren’t you going to attack me?” Dean asked 

“No, Dean I’m not” Lucifer responded swiftly and bluntly 

“Why not?” Dean asked with clear surprise in his voice

“Cause Dean I’m interested in you, in what you’ll do” Lucifer said calmly 

“Fine then why don’t you do something?” Dean asked but he swiftly realized that was the wrong question. 

“As you wish” Lucifer stated coyly with a wicked grin 

Lucifer was in front of Dean in an instant grinning right in his face before grabbing the back of Dean’s head to crush their lips together. Dean’s eyes were wide with surprise as Lucifer slid his thick, forked tongue into Dean’s mouth taking him back for a moment before Dean’s hands flew up to push Lucifer away. 

“Bastard!” Dean spat but in truth he was angrier at the fact that he kind of liked it then the fact that Lucifer had just tongued him. Surprisingly enough though Lucifer didn’t make another move instead he backed off letting Dean’s mind get a grip on things before walking over to where the ring of holy fire had been to sit down cross-legged on the ground. Dean slowly moved around Lucifer only to realize that he was actually being quite obedient, so Dean decided to try his theory to see if he could get the devil to listen to him. Dean knelt in front of Lucifer his green eyes making contact with Lucifer’s blue then in an instant Dean kissed Lucifer this time with one hand grabbing his shoulder while the other cupped Lucifer’s cheek. Lucifer didn’t resist or fight back he simply took it as Dean offered only resisting slightly when Dean started to ease him backwards but even that didn’t last long as he was eventually able to get Lucifer on his back underneath Dean and man if that didn’t go just straight to the wrong place.   
Dean didn’t waste anytime in getting Lucifer out of his clothing, kissing him in between as layer after layer was removed till only Lucifer’s and Dean’s jeans were the only things left in place. Lucifer’s body was cold to the touch but he was clearly flushed on his face leading Dean’s curiosity to get the better of him as he reached his hand down Lucifer flung his head back with a moan as he squirmed beneath Dean his hands seeking a place to be, eventually ending up on Dean’s upper arms. Dean could feel Lucifer’s hard cock through his jeans, cupping it then rubbing just to reveal in the way Lucifer bucked into his hand wanting more. The hunter couldn’t help himself the feeling of having power over the devil was just too good an opportunity to pass up especially when he was pinned beneath him, wreathing with want but completely at Dean’s mercy. Dean knew he’d probably regret it but he decided to test his luck by leaning down to nip at Lucifer’s collarbone then move down his chest flicking a nipple with his tongue as he moved down Lucifer’s stomach eventually stopping just above his waistband to pop the button of Lucifer’s jeans with his teeth. Lucifer looked down as Dean slowly moved the zipper down over his aching cock making Lucifer bite his bottom lip when it brushed over it and damn it! If that devil could have been any sexier in the way he did that Dean would have cum in his pants right there. Lucifer moaned as Dean gently ran his teeth over Lucifer’s still clothed cock then pressed on either side of it with his fingers to stroke upwards earning another long groan from Lucifer. 

Dean wasn’t one for sucking head very often but in this case he was more then willing to make an exception, especially if it meant being able to make the devil squirm and beg beneath him. Dean slid an arm under the arch of Lucifer’s back to lift him up as he pulled his jeans and boxers off at once before laying Lucifer back down then the hunter turned his attention fully to Lucifer’s now free, throbbing dick. Dean took the head of Lucifer’s cock between his lips making him moan as his tongue swirled around the crown before he started to swallow Lucifer’s dick deeper into his mouth. Dean bobbed his head a couple of times with his tongue licking up the underside of Lucifer’s shaft making him wreath and his hands tangle in Dean’s dark hair. Lucifer’s breathing was already ragged as his hips betrayed him, thrusting up of their own accord into the warm, wet of Dean’s mouth but the hunter swiftly stilled Lucifer’s hips by placing an arm over them making Lucifer groan loudly in disappointment. A gasp shot from Lucifer’s lips though when Dean slid his other hand between Lucifer’s legs to rub his index finger across his hole, repeating the action multiple times as Lucifer struggled to stay in control of himself. Dean pulled his mouth off of Lucifer’s throbbing cock with a pornographic pop while smoothing the palm of the hand he hand on Lucifer’s hips out over Lucifer’s stomach with his finger still relentlessly rubbing at Lucifer’s opening, circling it then just barely pressing in before pulling back out to rub around it once more. Lucifer was speechless as his back arched, his hands balled on the ground at his sides and his legs opened offering Dean more access to work with. Dean placed smooth kisses to Lucifer’s stomach as he took his time in toying with his opening, enjoying every hitch of breath Lucifer made when Dean would press into him just a little then reveal in the disappointed moan he’d give after the hunter would pull back out to circle him once again. When Dean was ready he continued to tease Lucifer but took his other hand now and placed it against Lucifer’s bottom lip pulling slightly till Lucifer opened up to suck on his fingers greedily. The hunter could feel Lucifer’s forked tongue slide around his fingers, up one side, down the other while he sucked till they were coated in saliva only then did Dean remove them from Lucifer’s mouth. 

Dean swapped hands placing one of his slicked up fingers against Lucifer’s opening still teasing but this time when he pressed in he went to the knuckle. Lucifer hissed threw clenched teeth with his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as Dean pulled out then pressed back in going to the knuckle each time with surprise washing over him as to just how tight Lucifer was. Dean was pressing his finger in for about the 4th thrust when it suddenly dawned on him why Lucifer was so tight it also would explain why Lucifer was letting him lead so much. 

“Lucifer? Have you ever…?” Dean trailed off pulling his finger back out 

“N…No” Lucifer responded in a wrecked voice as Dean pressed back into him 

“So your still a…” Dean trailed off again in shock 

“Ye…yes” Lucifer managed to moan out as Dean pulled out again 

Now this was too good not only was he getting to have complete control over Lucifer but he was also going to be the first to be with him. Dean might have considered leaving the devil hanging but now defiantly not. The hunter could feel Lucifer loosening around him so he decided to try adding a second finger pressing in to the knuckle on the first thrust making Lucifer whimper a little from the burn he felt. Dean could tell Lucifer was uncomfortable as he pulled out then pushed back in making Lucifer try to pull away from him but Dean grabbed Lucifer’s hip with his free hand to keep him in place earning another whimper from him. He didn’t know why but for some odd reason Dean didn’t want to hurt Lucifer during this so instead of pushing it he stopped moving for a second to search his jean pockets hoping it was still in them. Lucifer panted heavily as he watched Dean pull something out of his back pocket with a pleased look on his face, tearing the package open with his teeth Dean then put it between Lucifer’s legs earning a gasp from him as the cool liquid ran over his opening before Dean pushed his fingers back into Lucifer. The pain was less now as Dean started a little swifter pace the lube making it easier for him to push his fingers in to Lucifer until he could fit a third in with out hurting him. Dean pulled his fingers out of Lucifer making him moan then undid his own jeans pulling them and his boxers down past his thighs to free his throbbing cock while using the excess lube to slick it up. Dean lifted Lucifer’s legs over his shoulders as he lined his cock up with Lucifer’s opening then slowly pressed the head into him before inching his way inside Lucifer. Dean sat for a moment after bottoming out then rolled his hips a couple of times to see if Lucifer was ready for him to start up a rhythm and when Lucifer pressed back Dean knew he was ready. Soon both of them were panting heavily as Dean started to deepen his thrusts Lucifer groaned until his mouth was suddenly captured by the hunter in an awkward deep kiss as he gave 3 harsh snaps of his hips Dean came shooting into Lucifer as deeply as he could almost as if to mark him for life as his. Lucifer’s cock was still throbbing as Dean rode out his orgasm then watched as he pulled from Lucifer his cum leaked from him, then he wrapped a hand around the base of Lucifer’s dick swiftly jerking him till he too was coming with a shout, spurting hot cum along his stomach and Dean’s hand. After catching their breath Lucifer flicked his wrist to clean them up but where as he put Dean’s clothing back in place on him Lucifer got up to put his on the old fashioned way as cum still ran down his leg. 

“Why did you let me do that?” Dean finally asked but Lucifer didn’t respond instead he pulled his boxers and jeans up looking a little uncomfortable as he did so though. 

“Hey! I asked you a question!” Dean barked suddenly as he grabbed Lucifer’s shoulder but as he did Lucifer winced. Dean pulled his hand away swiftly in shock as Lucifer simply bent over to grab his shirts to put on but before he could Dean turned him around gently. Lucifer averted his gaze from Dean that’s when Dean noticed it; he’d been so caught up in his whole taint the devil idea that he hadn’t even noticed that he was already tainted. Dean’s hand gently ran over the raised skin of the scar showing through the vessel but was clearly Lucifer’s, a perfect M carved into his side leading Dean to only one conclusion especially when Lucifer winced as he touched it. 

“You lied didn’t you?” Dean asked referring to when Lucifer had said he was still a virgin. 

“No, I didn’t but…” Lucifer trailed off with clear regret in his voice 

“What?” Dean asked his voice visibly softer as he touched Lucifer’s cheek 

“This was the first time I got to choose who I was with instead of it being chosen for me,” Lucifer explained simply with sorrow now in his eyes. Dean suddenly felt for Lucifer he couldn’t believe that Michael could have done such things to him especially back when they were still angels. Dean drew Lucifer close then placed a kiss on his forehead before embracing him in a hug where they stayed for a while until Dean suddenly found himself back in the motel room with Sam fast asleep in bed and Lucifer was gone.


End file.
